


In Grave Danger

by mimamu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1926, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, New York City, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Strong Female Characters, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "It had been wrong to kiss Percival and it still was, but right now she was willing to give up anything in order to be... just a woman."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Vakavin kuviteltavissa oleva vaara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238286) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu)



> Thanks, Tom :)

No one visiting the headquarters of the Magical Congress of the United States of America could avoid noticing the huge clockwork above the main staircase. This was the Magical Exposure Threat Level Measurer, which kept count of each and every witch hunt, wizard exposure, and obliviation taking place in the United States. From the wall, a giant portrait of President Seraphina Picquery eyed the measurer relentlessly.

Seraphina kept a miniature version of this essential apparatus on her desk. Currently, she was staring at it, her brow furrowed and her fingertips pressed against her temples. She had not slept all night. The dark wizard Grindelwald had escaped in Europe, causing restlessness in the New World as well. New York was plagued by unexplained magical disturbances and the main suspect, a dangerous British magizoologist, had just managed to slip through MACUSAs fingers. The hand of the Magical Exposure Threat Level Measurer was pointing to red. It had been indicating the gravest danger imaginable since last night, when an Obscurus had murdered a prominent No-Maj in front of hundreds of witnesses, all belonging to the cream of society. Non-magical people were terrified and avoiding war would require a miracle.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Straightening up, she joined her fingertips together. “Enter.”

“Madam President,” Mr. Graves greeted. His white shirt was pristine and recently treated with a starching spell. The Director of Magical Security had been in many tight situations, but never seemed to compromise his style. Seraphina could not remember seeing Mr. Graves without a tie. Wait, that was not quite true, she corrected her thoughts and suppressed a smile. She had, after all, once had the privilege of discovering that Percival was just as presentable without clothes.

A glance at the threat measurer was enough to steer her thoughts back on track.  
"Is it true?" she asked. "Has Newton Scamander escaped?"  
Mr. Graves nodded. "It is."  
Seraphina took a deep breath. "Things might not be as bad as they look. He's more or less harmless without his suitcase."  
"Unfortunately the suitcase, too, has gone missing."  
"What?" Seraphina cried. "We must find Scamander immediately! Have you already interrogated Goldstein? She might have some clue about his next move."  
Mr. Graves did not reply directly, which was not like him at all. "Also Goldstein –"  
"Goldstein has also gone missing?" Seraphina interrupted. "Mr. Graves, is there anything you have not lost recently?"  
"Rest assured that I will conduct a thorough investigation to find out what happened in the death cell."  
A cold shiver went through Seraphina. "The death cell?" she repeated, confused. "Were they... Did you..."  
Mr. Graves nodded. "I found an Obscurus in Scamander's suitcase. He's our man."  
Seraphina jumped up. "This is unacceptable! You cannot go around dealing death sentences without a proper trial."  
"But Madam President," Mr. Graves protested. "Scamander is one of Grindelwald's fanatics! We cannot afford to be sentimental!"

Seraphina walked to the window and stopped to view the skyline, filled with skyscrapers. Many were under construction and would one day rise even higher. New York was the world's greatest city, built on dreams of a better future. If she failed, Grindelwald and his supporters would surely crush those dreams. Where was Grindelwald hiding out? She would dig that rat out of his hole if it was the last thing she did.

"We may soon be at war," she said, turning slowly around. "But until that, there will be no court-martial. This is not the Wild West. Am I making myself clear?"  
Mr. Graves met her gaze without a blink. "Very clear, Madam President."

Once again, Seraphina was reminded why she was so fond of her right-hand man. With Mr. Graves, there was no need to pretend or watch her language. He was used to her speaking her mind. She got an idea. "How about the No-Maj? The chubby one? Could he help us find Scamander and Goldstein?"  
Suddenly Mr. Graves was in front of her. He lifted his hand, touching her cheek lightly. "Seraphina," he said, his lips next to her ear. "You look exhausted. Leave everything to me. I promise I won't disappoint you."

Seraphina closed her eyes. There was something in those words that she had yearned for. This was America in the twenties and women were allowed to wear pants, keep their hair short, and drink gigglewater. Yet a witch as President of MACUSA was still an anomaly that drove men away. Few, if any, dared to meet her as an equal.

The expensive aftershave was unable to mask Percival's masculine scent completely. His lips moved to her neck, as he pushed her against the edge of the desk. The passionate touch made her moan almost imperceptibly as old memories stirred to life. Percival had, indeed, not disappointed her.

From the time she was a young girl, Seraphina had known exactly what she wanted. While other girls were daydreaming about boys, her fantasies were focused on becoming the President of MACUSA. The houses of Ilvermorny had all insisted on having this ambitious and talented girl. Her wildest dreams eventually became reality, but at an unexpected price. She was lonely. It had been wrong to kiss Percival and it still was, but right now she was willing to give up anything in order to be... just a woman.

Seraphina stiffened. She did not need a threat measurer to detect the danger that felt more imminent than ever before. The wizarding population of the United States was in grave danger and what was their President doing? She thrust Mr. Graves away and straightened her robe.

"How about the No-Maj," she asked, suddenly aware of her flushed cheeks and Mr. Graves's uncharacteristically askew tie.  
"Seraphina..."  
"The No-Maj, Mr. Graves. Please don't tell me you have lost him as well."

The silence told her all she needed to know.


End file.
